1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seatbelt systems and more particularly to passive seatbelt systems which automatically fasten a passenger restraining belt around the passenger after he has seated himself.
2. Prior Art
Since seatbelt systems protect the passenger by restraining him in times of vehicular emergency, the passenger's safety is greatly increased. Since there are difficulties such as donning, feeling of oppression while wearing the belt, etc., the proportion of the belt wearers is very low. For this reason, a passive seatbelt system which can automatically fasten the belt about the passenger after he has seated himself is presently proposed.
An example of such a passenger seatbelt system is constructed such that the outer end of the passenger restrictive belt runs in a guide rail fastened to the roof side of the vehicle such that it can be moved forward or backward along the vehicle and the passenger restraining belt is caused to approach or move away from the passenger seat to thereby automatically fasten or unfasten the belt from the passenger.
However, although these passive seatbelt systems cause the outer end of the seatbelt to move towards the front of the vehicle when the passenger enters or exits, the passenger sometimes comes into contact with the belt near the outer end of the belt which is immediately in front of the passenger during entering or exiting and this contact makes the passenger feel uneasy. Furthermore, as the outer end moves toward the front or rear of the vehicle during automatic unfastening or fastening, the belt may come into contact with the passenger's body, especially his face, causing an uncomfortable sensation. Furthermore, as a result of the belt coming into contact with the passenger's neck, face, etc. during driving, in times of vehicular emergency the belt may constrict about the passenger's neck thereby causing an unfortunate circumstance.